That Kiss
by ResDes2
Summary: I can't ruin it for you just yet, can I? Well, anyway, all we know is that there is a kiss, and most likely between Jacob and Edward, seeing as this is what you want. Smut later. Mostly fluff. Major slash. Yes. Don't like, don't read. And do comment.
1. Prologue

**This story by no means means that I am stopping other stories. I will continue and struggle with that other Glee fic. That's the one. I will just write both. But in order to do so, I will need support. That's where you all come in. Got it? Most likely switching POV from Jacob to Edward. I got the idea from my new avatar. Hot as fuck, if you didn't realize. You see. Here we go. Where it will end, I don't know. **

**Prologue**

It was the kiss that made me realize that it was over.

Now, after 100 years of the same English classes, I have learned that this is a terrible way to start a story. It's impersonal, it makes no sense, and it just plain sounds bad. But I'm using it for my story. Why? Because it's my story. And it's unique. So it deserves a unique beginning. And where do I get my uniqueness from? From a cliche.

Anyway, it's not a bad over. It's a good over. The feeling of content.

It meant that it was all over and that I no longer had to worry.

All the troubles were behind me.

The climax has been reached, falling action has occured, and this is the conclusion. This kiss.

Smooth sailing from now.

The boring, happy part. Because we all know that happiness is boredom in a story. Trust me. After years of books and reading through the nights when there is nothing else to do, happy is boring.

All the problems have now been resolved.

This kiss shows that.

I'm analyzing my own story for your own help. You're welcome. I know it's terrible and that it shows that I have no trust in the reader because I believe the reader will never get it, but this is vital.

And don't analyze this. There is no meaning under this.

Okay, there may be some in the metafiction, but I am getting off topic.

That kiss meant it all. A life filled with no more troubles. It seemed.

But why start the story with the ending? Like the twelve year old hyper girl in the theater, I just ruined the story.

But do not fear. Never trust the author. This may not ever happen. There may never be a kiss. That kiss.

And you don't even know who the kiss is between. Yes, between. You need two people to kiss. Most often. Unless you're a sad loser.

I may throw a curveball and wind up dead. And this is me telling you as a ghost.

But that's unlikely, seeing as I have no soul.

Nope, you're just gonna have to wait until the end to understand what the hell I'm talking about.

Informality is fun, ain't it?

Getting on, let's stop this and start with the beginning. Because that's the best place to start.

**Comment if you want more. BTW all the chaps will most likely be all short. Don't have time to write elaborate chaps. So they will be cut up into tiny little parts. You're welcome. If you want more, then ask for it. OK?**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I got some reviews. And they wanted this story. So I give more. You welcome. You hear? Just comment more. Yes, more. Now. More. Mwah hah hah. So. **

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time there was a boy. Except he wasn't a boy, he just looked like one. He was really 108. But he looked 18. Except he wasn't a man. He was a vampire.

It's my fairy tale, so I'll start it off as one.

This is a story of hope, mainly. It's a story of, well...I guess you'd call it love. Some do. I do. Some don't. Some don't agree with me. They believe it is my choice. What happened, I mean. Like I want turmoil and pain and terribleness. That's what I want. Pain. Uh-huh.

Anyway, if you haven't guessed, this is a story that is not meant to be. Because forbidden romance is fun. Boring and overdone, but fun. And I hope to make it better. I hope to put a spin on it that you might like. Edgy.

One way I'm doing that? It's a story about two unlikely archetypes that are destined to hate each other, yet fall in love. The ultimate sexual frustration. Desire of the thing you cannot have. Makes it all the more sweeter. Especially when you get it.

Another way? It's a romance between a man and a man.

That's right.

I'm gay.

Deal with it.

Blah dee blah.

Continuing cliche "I'm strong and get by despite all those who hate me" phrases.

And the one thing about this story that is very new is that many stories in the past have made the gay seem incredibly stupid. This is due to the stories being written by crazed homophobic gay bashers who are too stupid to get out of the closet. So they make "us" (that's right, I just used the word "us") seem like stupid, hedonistic sinners who are terrible and damned.

Though I have no soul, it is not because I am gay. It is because I am the vampire in the relationship. The smart one.

And who is the dumb werewolf?

That would be Jacob Black.

That's right, _the_ Jacob Black. The one you stare at each and every day. And don't say you don't. You do. And I know you do because everyone does. You can't get away from him. He's too perfect.

So why do I think I should be the one to have him?

Oh, I don't. I just wanted to give it a shot. And it may or may not happen.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. And you probably think I'm this jerky know-it-all who thinks he's better than you.

In truth, I sometimes am. And I'm sorry in advance if I get that way. It's just a vampire's nature. And the werewolf's.

Two dangerous alphas going against the other. Can someone smell sexual tension?

Because, based on my oversensitive nose which can detect the faintest pheromones, I can.

Continuing on with my story which is being heavily annotated with tons of side thoughts of nothingness:

At the same time as this boy who was really a man who was really a vampire, there was a man who was really a boy who was really a werewolf.

If you didn't know (and you wouldn't if you've only seen Jacob and never actually met him), he is really sixteen, though he looks in his late twenties. And yes, those large muscles of his show he's a werewolf.

And yes, I am talking about his muscles. His gorgeous muscles. His...large muscles. His lean physique, the body of a footballer, strong built, manly, tough, large, and sexy.

Compared to my swimmer's body, even leaner, sinewy, flexible, muscled, skinny, dexterous, sexy. I know I'm talking about my own body, but I am hot. There is no denying it.

Anyway, it seems weird. Complete opposites. Why would we attract? Oh yeah, scientists figured that out years ago, which was far before Paula Abdul.

But, I must get back on topic. We have done the conclusion, the exposition, what is next is the initial incident. What sets it all off from here. We have set the scene, the characters have been revealed, and everything is good.

Except many minor details have been forgotten. But we'll just go through them now, quickly. I'll explain them later along the way...in the rising action. Because that is where we really learn about the characters.

Who? The characters: There's me, Jacob, Bella, My family, Jacob's family, the entire population of Forks, WA, and...the hell with it, the rest of the world.

What? A story that I shall not reveal yet but will unfold naturally.

When? The present.

Where? Forks, WA.

Why? Because I thought you may like to hear this story.

Now that all the secrets are revealed, we may officially...begin.


	3. Chapter 2

**Just remember in this chapter Edward never left Forks because he was never in love with Bella because Bella has a vagina and we all know that Edward is really gay. Just deal with it. **

**Chapter 2**

Where to begin?

A loud grunt comes from the entire audience.

Well, I guess I should start with my first budding crush over Jacob.

It was a couple months ago.

I sort of realized I was gay.

I'd been in existence for more than a century. I would have figured it out by now.

After a couple nights with Emmett (fake brother, not gay, just sexual fiend), I had realized I was gay. But a night with Emmett would turn anyone gay. Trust me.

But I never really noticed Jacob until after he turned into a werewolf.

Because I am definitely not some sort of pedophile. I do not find 14 year old pubescent boys attractive. I find actual men attractive, thank you very much. Real men. Now, if Jacob had some actual chest hair, he may just have been perfect, but he doesn't, and not everyone is perfect, so that's fine. I'll have to deal with a completely hairless male. Not as hot or manly, but the overbearing muscles work up for it. Or whatever the real phrase is. That's not the point, though.

The point is that one day I was walking through the woods, just being bored because when you become a vampire, you sort of become an existentialist, and everything really loses meaning and you must create your own meaning and happiness. And nothing in life really matters, what matters is what you choose. And at the same time drink blood. It's both a plus and a minus. I deal.

Anyway, I was alone in the forest when suddenly one of those werewolves ran past.

I said to him, "I'm on my turf, dog." I was still mean at the time. All vampires secretly are. Except Alice. She's secretly a fairy. Don't tell anyone. Yep, she's about as much of a fairy as I am. At least she acts like it.

Anyway, he growled at me. "I'm not doing anything wrong, so don't growl at me," I said. I was a little on edge. I always was in that time.

He stepped closer, teeth glaring. "If you attack me, you break the treaty," I told him.

He immediately stopped. He transformed back into a human. Thank God.

I immediately retracted the thought when I noticed that it was Jacob Black and he was completely naked. Damn werewolves.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to mess with ya," he said to me.

I tried to look away, but inconspicuously so that it wouldn't seem like it was too much for me.

"You wanna put some clothes on?" I asked.

"Nah, we're both guys here. It's fine."

Be warned. I'm about to go into OMFG mode. If you don't want to hear long, elaborate details of this man, please skip. It will only get sadder and worse in this section.

But OhmyGod was he fantastic looking. Words really could not describe his body, though you know I try. His short, black hair was a complete and utter mess. His adorable face had this wonderful and cheeky grin on it. His nose and his eyes and his lips and his mouth were in perfect proportion and so sexy and adorable. His jawline was perfectly chiseled and his neck was strong and sturdy with large tendons running down it, two making a "v" on the front of his neck. Two large muscles bulged from his shoulders. His shoulders were massive and daunting. His arms were covered in veins, with one long and large one running on the top of his bicep.

His chest was massive. It was perfectly shaped. He stuck his chest out as he breathed in the fine air around him. "Ahh, nothing like the outdoors."

I don't have to tell you that Jacob has the most amazing chest in all of existence. Nothing surpasses his chest. It's like two rocks, but two soft pillows, stuffed under dark and silky skin that looks as smooth as silk. But softer. Like a baby's bum. But softer.

Can we just say it's perfect and get that over with? Is that not good enough for you? Well too bad.

Anyway, his stomach had the most perfect and tight-knit abs in all existence. His legs were elongated with large clumps of muscles all running down. And his cock was...well...let's just say it was big. And...damn it...I've used this word many times before...perfect.

And it was just swaying out there. In the open. Ugh.

I'm not gonna lie here. I was pretty fucking horny. I wanted to do so many things to that man's body.

Feeling awkward and trying not to gawk, I said, "Well, I gotta go..."

He said, "Wait!" and just had to stop me. "We haven't talked in a while."

"Have we ever talked?" I asked.

"I'm Jacob. Black. Remember?"

"Jacob?" I tried thinking back, then I remembered. Jacob was the cute, little shy kid who goes to my school. Well, he did. Then he stopped. Many years ago. For many obvious reasons. They obviously knew he would turn into this.

"You're a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yeah..." I was trying to figure out how this little guy who liked machines had turned into this large and albeit sexy man. He looked nothing like what he used to.

"You're a vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I answered in the same way he did.

"That explains the whole not aging thing."

"Yep."

"Guess that means we're mortal enemies." He made an awkward laugh. I felt embarrassed to be there. For many reasons. One was he was naked. Two was that I liked it. Three was that I wasn't supposed to. Four was that he used to be this completely asexual kid. But didn't we all used to be? And five was that he had no idea what was going on.

"Guess it does."

"But just between you and me, I don't think vampires aren't that bad. Beautiful even." I perked up, thinking there may be a chance.

And then he said, "I mean, Rosalie, she is fine." And I realized he was straight and that there are girl vampires.

"Well, I gotta go..." I turned around before he could stop me and ran off.

It was then that I realized that if I wanted him (and after that encounter, I did want him), I was going to have to work on it. First, I'd have to find out if he is really gay. Then I'd have to turn on the secret gay I know everyone has. Because deep down we're all really bisexual.

And then I had to make him fall in love with me.

It was an ideal situation, and I was planning on making it happen through my flawed plan.


	4. Chapter 3

**I have written many of these so far. And as of now, I will write another. I am pretty psyched about this story for some reason. A lot just flowed out of me, just like what is coming out of my nose. Gross. I dislike being sick. Anyway, more plot thickening. Here we go. **

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school, in boring biology class, a girl named Bella touches my elbow.

Now, this seems insignificant when taken out of context. I brush her elbow a lot during the day. Why would this one be of any significance?

I don't know why, but for some reason, I turned to her and looked down into her eyes.

And there she was, looking at me.

Now, I may be gay, but she was sort of pretty. She had that sort of awkward nerdy feel to her. That kind of weird aura that was hot, but at the same time not. A place where you wouldn't expect to find beauty, but there it is. I think it has to do with the hair and the way she moves it.

But anyway, she moved her brown hair out of her face and smiled this awkward smile at me. The bell rang, and her eyes continued drilling into mine.

It was getting kind of annoying because she smelled really good. Better than anything I've ever smelled before. Sweeter than any other human. I never noticed it before and I don't know why, but I had this sudden urge to grasp her and bite her neck. The stereotypical vampire approach.

She asked if she could talk to me. I said sure.

We both went into the hallway and over into a little corner so we could be alone. She wanted it. I didn't care. I guess it was a little less awkward this way.

"So, there's something I need to say, and I think I should just come right out and say it," she said.

I was broken out of my trance. "Huh?" I asked impulsively. I was entranced by her smell and was fighting the urge not to mount her (not in that way, perv) and suck her dry (ditto as before). "Oh, sure."

"I...like you." She had a quiver in her voice and everytime she spoke, the scent of peppermint escaped her lips. It was enticing, but in such a non-sexual way.

She continued to blather on. I could tell she was very emotional at this moment, but I really could not pay attention. I know it's terrible. She had this long and major catharsis, expressing all her deep down emotions and feelings towards me for some odd reason, and I could just not care. I was completely indifferent. Her smell was too distracting.

"So?" she asked.

I tried to think of a response. For a reason why I couldn't go out with her. But this was all so sudden. She was completely nonexistant pretty much before today. And now suddenly she is just laying it all on the table. I have been suckerpunched and her scent is not helping whatsoever and I have no way of reacting and do not know what to say so I decide to tell the truth.

"Look, you're pretty and all, but..." I started, then stuttered, thinking maybe it wasn't the best idea.

"But what?" she asked on the edge of her seat.

"...I'm gay."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You're not just saying that because..."

"No," I stopped her abruptly.

"OK. Just making sure."

"Yeah."

"Well then, good for you..."

"Yeah."

"And this has become awkward..."

"Uh-huh."

"Don't feel pressured be me or anything. I'm fine with your lifestyle."

I wanted to tell her it's not really a lifestyle but more of a set life. It has less freedom than what most people think. But I didn't. The conversation was already too awkward.

"Well..."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow in Bio?"

"Sure..."

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?"

"Don't get your hopes up..."

"As friends."

"Maybe..."

I walked away. To this day, that has been the weirdest way I've ever made a friendship.

**Not the best chapter, but it sets up the friendship between the two. I go more in-depth later along the line. You see. 'Tis good.**


End file.
